The present invention relates to fuel cell technology. In particular, the invention relates to fuel processors that generate hydrogen and are suitable for use in portable applications.
A fuel cell electrochemically combines hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity. The ambient air readily supplies oxygen. Hydrogen provision, however, calls for a working supply. Gaseous hydrogen has a low energy density that reduces its practicality as a portable fuel. Liquid hydrogen, which has a suitable energy density, must be stored at extremely low temperatures and high pressures, making storing and transporting liquid hydrogen burdensome.
A reformed hydrogen supply processes a fuel source to produce hydrogen. The fuel source acts as a hydrogen carrier. Currently available hydrocarbon fuel sources include methanol, ethanol, gasoline, propane and natural gas. Liquid hydrocarbon fuel sources offer high energy densities and the ability to be readily stored and transported. A fuel processor reforms the hydrocarbon fuel source and to produce hydrogen.
Fuel cell evolution so far has concentrated on large-scale applications such as industrial size generators for electrical power back-up. Consumer electronics devices and other portable electrical power applications currently rely on lithium ion and similar battery technologies. Fuel processors for portable applications such as electronics would be desirable but are not yet commercially available. In addition, techniques that reduce fuel processor size or increase fuel processor efficiency would be highly beneficial.